Cody
Summary A one time beloved street fighter hero turned disgraced brawler. Cody Travers has maintained his popularity and his admiration as well as his brutish strength. Notable Qualities Prison Suit Of course, Cody didn't always wear this. Before his eventual placing in prison, he wore a regular t-shirt and jeans. Now his prison uniform (which made it's debut in Street Fighter Alpha 3) is his most memorable piece of clothing. Hand Cuffs Of course, hand cuffs aren't the most comfortable piece of restraints police officers put you in when you get arrested. Interesting enough that Cody actually wants to wear his cuffs (eventhugh Cody can undo them quite easily). This could be because that the cuffs can act as a handicap to keep his brutish strength down for some of his opponents who have no chance against him. Shoes Cody is (or at least was at one point) a casual guy. Cody likes to wear sneakers. According to the writers of Final Fight/Street Fighter. Cody had those sneakers for a very, very long time (even when he went to prison). Now, the sneakers don't give Cody any ability boosts. But it's interesting that he always wore them. Still the Hero Eventhough Cody's life basically turned upside down after he went to prison, but deep within Cody he's still the hero of Metro City that everybody remembers. Cody's Timeline High Point: Final Fight Cody decided to join Mike Haggar to rid Metro City of the Mad Gear Gang. An American ninja named Guy also joined his cause. Cody fought the leader Belger and rescued his Girlfriend Jessica. Low Point: Final Fight Revenge Several months after Cody defeated Belger. He faced a Zombie version of Belger. Unfortunately, this would be a diversion set up by Poison to ultimately land Cody in prison. Mid Point: Street Fighter Alpha 3 Cody breaks out of prison, but with nothing else to lean on he became emersed in street fighting. He would fight Guy once he returned to Metro City, but with the thrill of fighting within him gone, he returns to prison. High Point: Super Street Fighter 4 Cody would break out of prison once again to satisfy his ever growing thirst for fighting. He caught up with Guy once again, but Cody would infiltrate the S.I.N. not realizing that he still has a reputation as a hero within him. Mid Point: Final Fight: Streetwise Cody was released from prison, but knee problems force Cody to retire from fighting. While tuteling his younger brother Kyle the ways of street fighting, Cody gets the need to fight again. He begins to take a weird drug called G.L.O.W. which regained his strength but also somewhat corrupted him. Fortunately, his brother Kyle saved him from Belger's son, Bella and from the drug. Cody Fun Facts *Unlike many of the characters from the Street Fighter games (which Final Fight co-exists in the same reality) Cody is the real "Street Fighter" as it's where he began. *Cody is very similar to the movie character: Tom Cody from the movie: Streets of Fire. Both characters are underground street fighters who live in a city run by a street gang who both characters want revenge on for kidnapping their girlfriend, who both walk out on at the end. Capcom states that Cody is clearly a coincidence as they didn't even know such as move like Streets of Fire existed. ** More interestingly, both characters have similar/opposite initials: (Cody Travers~CT/Tom Cody~TC)